Nightmare
by mikupikufuuyuumii
Summary: "Kouki, kurasa, selamat tinggal." OOC/mungkin/, Typo(s)/mungkin/, author baru di fandom ini RnR? Sankyuu


**Nightmare**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadoshi**

summary

"Kouki, kurasa, selamat tinggal."

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Happy Reading**

**Hope You Like It**

* * *

Kicauan burung bersama awan putih di langit biru cerah menyapa. Beberapa helaian bunga sakura jatuh menghiasi rerumputan hijau segar. Cuaca cerah lah yang dapat menggambarkan suasana di siang yang indah ini.

Surai cokelatnya menari dengan indahnya bersama angin sepoi sepoi. Senyum bahagia terlihat dengan jelas di bibir manisnya. Hatinya bagaikan sedang berpesta dengan senangnya bersama pikiran pikiran anehnya.

"Hei." sapaan kecil itu mengejutkan sang pemilik permata cokelat indah di dalam kelopak matanya, dan membuatnya perlahan berdiri dari bangku taman yang sedari tadi menemaninya.

Senyum kecil terlukis tipis di bibirnya, menghiasi wajahnya yang tampak sangat imut. "H-hai." suaranya terputus putus.

Bagai sudah terbiasa dengan suara gugup dari sang _point guard_ Seirin_, _pemuda setinggi 173 cm ini tak menghiraukannya. "Ayo." dan tanpa pikir panjang, ia langsung mengajaknya berjalan jalan—atau mungkin berkencan.

Mereka pun berjalan bersama, kini surai cokelat ini tak lagi kesepian menari bersama angin sepoi sepoi, tapi kini ia ditemani dengan surai merah terang yang indah nan halus.

Tak ada suara, hanya berjalan sederhana dengan tangan yang saling bertautan seakan tak ingin berpisah sedetik pun.

Dan kini di sinilah mereka, sebuah taman hiburan yang baru saja diresmikan beberapa minggu yang lalu. "Kau ingin bermain apa, Kouki?" suara dingin itu akhirnya melepaskan segala kesunyian di antara sepasang pemuda ini.

"Te-terserah Akashi-_san_ saja." dengan gugup ia menjawab secara formal. Mungkin ini sudah sangat melengket dalam diri Furihata Kouki.

Sedikit mendesah kecil, lalu Akashi pun menarik jemari jemari lentik milik Furihata untuk melihat lihat jenis jenis wahana yang menghibur. Wahana menegangkan, menyenangkan, membingungkan, hingga sampai membosankan pun telah mereka mainkan. Setelah beberapa jam bermain, mereka pun beristirahat sementara.

Mata _heterochromatic_nya memandang langit sekilas. "Sebentar lagi gelap." Ia kemudian menyeruput _ocha_nya sejenak. "untuk yang terakhir kalinya, Kouki kau ingin bermain apa?" dan kini _heterochromatic_ itu telah tenggelam ke dalam iris cokelat milik Furihata.

"Mu-mungkin, bianglala?" usulnya secara tak yakin. Bibirnya sedari tadi gemetaran, pipi mulusnya kini telah memerah, dan mata kucingnya yang tajam itu segera ia alihkan ke segala arah.

"Hm? Baiklah."

Hingga akhirnya mereka pun kini berada di puncak tertinggi wahana bianglala.

"_Ki-kirei._" Iris cokelat itu seakan berkelap kelip dengan indahnya.

Sedangkan pemuda di hadapannya hanya diam menatapi wajahnya dalam diam. "Kouki." hingga akhirnya ia berbicara.

Pemuda yang dipanggil secara reflek pun berbalik, memperlihatkan wajahnya yang dihiasi senyum lebar layaknya seorang anak kecil yang baru saja mendapatkan banyak permen dan sebuah balon.

"Kurasa—" suaranya terputus. Wajahnya perlahan mendekat, membiarkan segala yang menghalanginya menghilang begitu saja, mendekat, membuat keduanya dapat merasakan hembusan nafas lembut nan hangat, mendekat, dan akhirnya menghilangkan jarak sekecil apapun. "—selamat tinggal."

Dan kecupan singkat itu terhenti. Perlahan entah mengapa pemuda tampan di hadapannya menghilang, bagaikan debu yang terbang bersama hembusan angin lembut, dan akhirnya hanya menyisakan seutas rambut merah terang.

Pemuda itu kemudian terdiam. Tidak, dia tak bahagia. Meskipun kini orang yang sangat menakutkan baginya telah tiada, tidak, dia tak akan bahagia dengan hal seperti ini, dan perlahan setetes air terjatuh dari dagu sang _point guard _Seirin. Aliran sungai kecil mengalir di pipinya.

"Seijuurou-_kun_."

Dan perlahan semua menghilang, semua terlihat putih, terang, sangat menyilaukan. Menyisakan ia sendiri dalam kebingungan.

"—Ki."

"Kouki."

Hingga suara suara familiar itu terdengar, seakan memanggilnya, mengarahkan kaki kakinya melangkah tanpa arah, membuat matanya melihat suatu lubang hitam kecil di sana, membuat tangannya seakan ingin meraih lubang hitam itu.

"Kouki."

Dan semuanya kembali tenang. Walaupun sedikit kurang jelas, kini ia melihat sebuah warna merah terang bagaikan darah, dan sebuah dua bola kecil berwarna merah darah dan kuning madu.

"Kouki, kau baik baik saja?"

Suara itu terdengar kembali, namun kini terasa begitu dekat, sangat dekat, seakan berada di hadapannya. Hingga pengelihatannya kembali stabil.

"Akashi-_san_?" hanya itu yang sanggup keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

"Akashi-_san_?" sekali lagi ia bertanya, mencoba meyakinkan dirinya.

"A-Aka—" ucapannya terpotong begitu saja oleh pelukan hangat dari pemuda di hadapannya, dari pemuda yang sedari tadi ia panggil 'Akashi-_san_'.

Elusan lembut dapat ia rasakan dari rambut halusnya. "_get a nightmare_?" suara halus itu terdengar menenangkannya. Membuatnya terasa nyaman, dan seakan tak ingin melepaskannya walaupun hanya sedetik.

Anggukan kecil ia lakukan. Kini elusan itu turun ke wajah rupawan milik Furihata. Membuatnya kembali memiliki jarak dengan pemuda di hadapannya. Membuatnya kembali memperlihatkan wajahnya yang sudah sepenuhnya memerah kepada pemuda di hadapannya. Membuat iris cokelatnya terlihat dengan indah bagi pemuda di hadapannya.

Dan inilah alasan mengapa ia tak pernah bahagia ketika Akashi meninggalkannya. Ketika pemuda yang ia takuti menghilang tanpa alasan. Ketika pemuda yang berhasil mengalahkannya mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepadanya, karena ia sangat menyayanginya. Karena sang Chihuahua telah jatuh ke dalam perangkap sang Singa.

**END**

* * *

APA INI?! Maafkan karena Piku membuat Akashi sangat OOC—mungkin. Huaah harusnya Piku belajar karna bentar lagi ulangan. Sekali lagi maafkan jika FF ini mengganggu penciuman para reader /?. dan makasih udah di baca:)) review mungkin? makasih sekali lagi. MAKASIIIIH :"))


End file.
